Chess Is About
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Cuma sekedar bermain catur kok. Atau?


**Author's Note**: Tadinya ini adalah exchange fic yang saya lakukan bersama Li Chylee dan PenWanderer. Kami sepakat untuk membuat fic tentang Light dan L dengan tema misteri/humor dan harus dipublish bersamaan pada tanggal 29 Juli 2010. Namun karena satu dan lain hal, exchange itu tertunda. Kami sepakat akan mengulang dari awal lagi dengan memutuskan tema yang baru. Namun, karena saya telah memb uat fic ini, maka silakan dinikmati. Enjoy. ^_^

**Genre**: Mistery/ Humor

**Warning**: Time paradoks, AU (no chain, no dead). Mungkin cerita ini akan sedikit membingungkan, jadi saya minta maaf sebelumnya. Jika pembaca merasa bingung, silakan mengulang lagi membaca dengan lebih seksama. :P

Oh ya, genrenya memang misteri/humor tapi saya rasa cerita ini mungkin tidak begitu lucu. Jadi mohon maaf lagi jika memang dirasa tidak cukup lucu untuk para pembaca. ^.^

**Disclaimer**: Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

**Chess is about...**

Hari itu terjadi seperti biasanya. Pagi hari beringsut malas, merangkak naik dan menyapa sang mentari yang baru saja menggulung kelelahannya. Pagi yang biasa. Hari yang biasa. Aktivitas yang biasa. Hari itu Yagami Light juga merasakan hal yang biasa. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kebosanan.

Bahkan semakin hari semakin memburuk. Kebosanan itu bisa membunuh. Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Kebosanan itu juga berdampak sangat besar terhadap kehidupan.

Yagami Light menatap kosong pada layar monitor di hadapannya. Mendadak pikirannya bergumul hebat.

'Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan disini?'

'Menangkap pelaku pembunuhan yang sangat tidak jelas dan bagian yang lebih buruk lagi bahwa aku melakukannya bersama dengan seseorang yang justru mencurigaiku sabagai pelakunya...'

Yagami Light mendesah berat.

Setelah itu ia melirik ke samping kanannya.

Seorang pemuda jangkung yang kurus tengah menatap konstan layar monitornya. Ia berkulit pucat dan berambut gelap. Ia terlihat begitu serius menatapi layar monitor di depannya sedangkan tangannya tidak henti-hentinya mengambil dessert di atas mejanya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Light menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan 'WTF' sebelum ia mengajaknya bicara.

"Ryuzaki..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ryuzaki merespon dengan cepat.

"Ya, Light-kun?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa bosan?"

"Bosan? Tidak. Apakah Light-kun merasa bosan?"

"Ya, Ryuzaki, aku bosan. Sangat bosan malah..."

"Oh begitu..."

Hening.

Light kembali melancarkan tatapan 'WTF'-nya kepada Ryuzaki.

"Aneh sekali kau ini... setiap hari melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa merasa bosan sedikit pun? Setidaknya kita butuh hiburan, Ryuzaki..."

"Jika Light-kun ingin mencari hiburan, silakan saja... tapi asal Light-kun tahu, saya tidak akan lengah sedikitpun dalam mengawasi Light-kun."

Kali ini Light mengeluarkan tatapan 'SWT'-nya.

"Ryuzaki... dengar..." Light mendesah, "Aku sangat bosan. Setiap hari kita melakukan penelitian terhadap kasus yang sama, tanpa melakukan hal yang lainnya. Hanya orang aneh saja yang tidak merasa muak terhadap semua itu..."

Ryuzaki memandangi Light beberapa detik sebelum meresponnya.

"Light-kun mau bilang kalau saya orang yang aneh kan..."

Light mengernyitkan dahi seraya menggumamkan 'kau memang aneh' sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ryuzaki, maksudku adalah, bagaimana jika kita melakukan _refreshing_ sejenak. Aku rasa kita sangat membutuhkannya. Berpikir keras secara terus menerus tanpa jeda akan menghasilkan akibat yang fatal."

"Jadi, maksud Light-kun..."

"Ya, aku ingin kita _refreshing_ sejenak... lupakan kasus ini, kita harus bersenang-senang Ryuzaki, setidaknya sebuah jeda untuk me-_refresh_ pikiran kita..."

"Baik. Jadi,apa jenis _refreshing_ yang kau maksudkan?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa membuat pikiran kita terlepas dari kasus untuk sejenak, tapi juga jangan sampai membuat otak kita menjadi menurun daya berpikirnya..."

"Saya tidak punya ide, Light-kun..."

"Bagaimana jika kita bertanding, Ryuzaki?"

"Bertanding?"

"Ya. Kita bertaruh."

"Bisa tolong kau jelaskan lebih detil, Light-kun?"

Light memutar bola matanya sebelum menjawab.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding catur?"

"Catur? Baik. Saya suka catur."

"Tapi ada syaratnya, Ryuzaki..."

"Syarat?"

"Ya, Syarat. Jika kita hanya sekedar bermain catur aku rasa tidak ada bedanya dengan melakukan penyelidikan dalam kasus, tapi jika ada sebuah taruhan di dalamnya, pastinya akan lebih menarik... bukankah kita mencari sebuah _refreshing_?"

Light mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian yang licik. Sedangkan Ryuzaki hanya menatap Light dengan tatapan yang membosankan.

"Siapapun dari antara kita yang menang, harus menjadi tuan terhadap yang kalah. Dengan kata lain, er, kata kasarnya, yang kalah harus menjadi pembantu yang menang... selama satu minggu."

Ryuzaki terdiam beberapa detik.

"Saya setuju."

Light sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak menduga Ryuzaki akan meresponnya secepat itu.

"Ha! Baik! Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Asal Light-kun tahu saja, saya ini yang terbaik dalam catur." Ryuzaki bergumam pelan. Hal itu langsung membuat Light melancarkan tatapan 'WTH' dan segera membalas gumaman yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Ryuzaki! Kau pasti akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu!"

"Kau pasti akan menyesal, Light-kun..."

Yup, mereka sebenarnya sedang dalam perjalanan. Mereka tengah berada di luar kota dan menyewa sebuah pondokan. Kasus yang tengah mereka tangani menuntut mereka untuk berpindah tempat sementara. Ini sudah hari yang ke dua puluh dua dan belum ada sebuah kemajuan. Jadi jangan salahkan Light jika ia merasa bosan.

* * *

Karena keangkuhan dan ego yang menguasai mereka, maka berlangsunglah pertandingan catur yang sangat epik

Permainan itu berlangsung selama hampir delapan jam karena tingkat konsentrasi yang tinggi dari masing-masing pemain. Setiap kesempatan digunakan dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada seorangpun yang membiarkan sebuah celah terjadi di dalam langkah-langkah mereka. Sungguh dua orang yang sangat keras kepala juga angkuh.

Saat senja hampir menjemput, mereka sampai pada titik lelah masing-masing.

Light melirik Ryuzaki. Pemuda pucat di seberangnya itu masih konstan menatap papan catur di bawahnya persis seperti saat ia menatap layar komputernya. Light mengeluarkan tatapan 'Oh please' sebelum berbicara.

"Ryuzaki, menurutku kita harus melakukan jeda. Aku butuh makan. Kupikir kau juga membutuhkannya kan?"

Ryuzaki mendongak dan menatap Light.

"Kau mau kita jeda? Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kita istirahat selama satu jam, kemudian kita kembali ke ruangan ini untuk melanjutkan permainan, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

"Menurutku kita berdua pasti sudah sangat dewasa dalam hal kejujuran dan tanggung jawab, maka aku pikir ruangan ini tidak perlu dikunci. Lagipula tidak ada seorangpun di tempat ini selain kita berdua kan?"

"Saya tidak tahu apa maksud Light-kun berbicara seperti itu, tapi saya sama sekali tidak ada masalah dalam hal tersebut."

"Aku tersinggung, Ryuzaki..." Light berkata sambil memasang wajah 'WTF'.

"Menurutku kita sudah sangat dewasa dalam hal sindir menyindir, Light-kun..."

Light melengos, sedangkan Ryuzaki bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu .

"Sampai satu jam lagi, Light-kun..."

* * *

Satu jam yang penuh dengan kedamaian pun berlalu. Light dan Ryuzaki kembali menuju ruangan tempat pertaruhan mereka.

Ryuzaki yang pertama memasuki ruangan. Ia duduk di tempatnya dan menunggu. Tidak lama, Lightpun datang.

Light terpaku sejenak saat melihat Ryuzaki yang sudah duduk diam di tempatnya. Setelah itu iapun menuju tempatnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ryuzaki.

Light menatap papan catur sejenak.

Begitupun dengan Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki sedikit mengernyit namun ia tidak berkata apapun. Lightpun mengernyit, namun ekspresinya melebihi ekspresi Ryuzaki. Light bisa dibilang mendekati orang yang panik jika dilihat dari wajahnya.

'A... apa?'

Light melirik Ryuzaki di seberangnya dengan wajah menyelidik.

'Ta... tapi tidak mungkin...'

Light merasakan sebuah tekanan di dalam dadanya. Begitu kuat hingga membanjir keluar melalui wajahnya. Light memelototi papan catur dengan intens seperti memelototi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Tatapan Light terfokus pada pion kudanya. Ia ingat dengan sangat jelas dimana pion kudanya berada. Tapi kini ia melihat kudanya berada pada tempat yang bukan semestinya. Light sangat yakin bahwa kudanya tidak berada pada tempat yang sama sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Light kembali melirik Ryuzaki.

Kali ini Ryuzaki menyadari tatapan Light padanya, ia membalas tatapan Light dan mereka bertatapan sejenak dalam diam sebelum Ryuzaki memulai sebuah perkataan.

"Jadi, Light-kun, apakah kita bisa melanjutkan permainan ini?"

Light terdiam sejenak.

'Ryuzaki-dalam sejuta tahun-tidak mungkin menggeser pionku. Tidak mungkin. Tapi, kenyataannya pionku bergeser! Aku jelas-jelas masih cukup normal untuk meyakini bahwa aku tidak _datang_ ke tempat ini dan _menggeser_ pionku! Apalagi... dalam posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan seperti ini...'

Pion kuda light telah dengan misterius bergeser dari tempat awalnya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan pion itu berada pada tempat yang sangat rawan. Light cukup tahu bahwa daerah itu sangat riskan untuk pertahanannya, apalagi baginya kuda adalah pion yang berharga. Light merasa kesal sekaligus tidak berdaya. Ia jelas-jelas ingin meneriaki L sebagai penipu, namun ia tahu pasti bahwa L tidak mungkin berbuat hal rendah seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ia yang dituduh sebagai pecundang karena _menuduh_ L melakukan hal yang hina seperti itu. Resiko terburuknya adalah Light bisa dianggap pecundang yang mencari alasan untuk menghindar dari kekalahannya. Seorang pecundang yang kalah tapi tidak cukup berani untuk mengakuinya.

Tapi!

Kenyataanya tidak seperti itu!

Light tidak menggeser pionnya. Ia tidak _merasa_ menggesernya. Light bukan seorang penipu. Ia bukan seorang pecundang!

Namun, entah kenapa pionnya bergeser. Kenyataannya pionya _bergeser._

"Ryuzaki... mari kita lanjutkan..." Light merasakan jutaan jarum menekan tenggorokannya saat mengatakan hal itu.

Ryuzaki menatap Light sejenak. Tatapannya tajam dan menyelidik.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Light-kun?"

"Tidak... ayo kita lanjutkan..."

Merekapun melanjutkan pertandingan dalam diam.

Ryuzaki sempat menatap Light sekilas sebelum ia memfokuskan diri pada permainan di depannya.

* * *

Waktu pun bergulir. Malam menjemput dan pertandinganpun usai.

Sayang bagi Light, ia harus kalah. Ya, Light kalah dalam pertandingannya melawan Ryuzaki. Begitu banyak pikiran yang meracuni otaknya dan ia akhirnya kalah.

"Light-kun... saya harap kau ingat dengan kesepakatan kita sebelumnya..." Ryuzaki berkata pelan.

Light memberikan Ryuzaki sebuah tatapan menjengkelkan.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa, Ryuzaki... hanya saja..." Light hampir saja membuang kalimat di mulutnya.

"Hanya saja?" Ryuzaki memberikan Light tatapan menyelidiknya.

Light membalas tatapan Ryuzaki dan mendesah berat.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang supranatural, Ryuzaki, sesuatu yang tidak masuk di akal..." Light tersenyum sarkastis.

"Oh ya? Jadi, kalah dariku menurutmu bukan hal yang normal, Light-kun?"

"Aku tidak berkata demikian, Ryuzaki..."

"Wajahmu jelas-jelas menunjukkan hal tersebut, Light-kun..."

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu, Ryuzaki..." Light mengulangi perkataannya dengan menekankan setiap kata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." kata L seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Ryuzaki berbalik dan berkata, "Oh ya, Light-kun, saya mau makan malam saya tersedia lima belas menit lagi. Saya mau sirloin steak dengan wine sauce, bersama irisan kentang dan wortel yang segar. Untuk dessertnya saya mau puding melon dengan strawberry dan anggur di atasnya. Untuk minumannya tolong sediakan wine saja. Tolong untuk dessert dan minumannya usahakan semanis mungkin. Terima kasih."

Light memelototi punggung Ryuzaki. Saat pintu ruangan menutup, Light merasa ingin sekali membunuh seseorang.

* * *

Yagami Light berjalan dengan penuh kegeraman. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pertandingan ia yang mengusulkan, begitu juga dengan konsekuensinya. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Mengapa pion itu bisa bergeser? Ryuzaki tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Sedangkan dirinya juga tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Tidak ada orang lain di tempat ini selain mereka berdua. Jadi?

Light berhenti berjalan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan punggungnya meremang.

"Aku pasti sudah gila..." Light berbisik parau.

Dengan menekan perasaan yang mengerikan, Light kembali berjalan.

Tidak mungkin Ryuzaki melakukan itu. Atau? _Mungkinkah?_

Light berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Hari telah larut dan ia sudah cukup lelah 'melayani' kemauan Ryuzaki yang sangat tidak normal gara-gara kalah taruhan.

Light menyentuh handel pintu kamarnya dan seketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di dekat pintu.

"Hn? Apa ini?"

Light membungkuk dan meraih benda tersebut. Sebuah pena.

Sebuah bolpoin mekanik berwarna putih.

"Hn? Kenapa ada pen disini?" Light berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh, aku butuh tidur..." Light membuka handel pintu seraya menggenggam pen tersebut di tangannya. Tanpa sadar ia menekan mekanisme pen tersebut secara kasar. Mungkin untuk melampiaskan kekalahannya terhadap Ryuzaki. Light menekan mekanisme pen tersebut dua kali secara cepat. Dan tanpa disadari Light, misteri yang ia pikirkan-bahkan masih ia pikirkan akan segera terjawab untuknya.

Sebuah jawaban yang sangat menyedihkan-setidaknya bagi Yagami Light-akan segera terungkap, melalui sebuah pena.

* * *

Light memasuki kamarnya dengan gontai. Wajahnya tertunduk, mengamati lantai. Sedetik kemudian Light menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan intens.

Kemudian ia berhenti.

Light menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan. Seketika itu ia terkejut.

Ia mendapati dirinya berdiri pada lorong _persis_ sebelum ia mencapai pintu kamarnya. Dua langkah lagi dari pintu kamarnya.

Light mengamati pintu kamarnya yang berjarak kurang lebih dua langkah itu dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Ia ingat dengan sangat jelas bahwa ia _baru saja _melewati ambang pintu kamarnya. Jadi?

"Ha?" Light bergumam pelan.

Sesaat Light merasa seperti dikuasai sesuatu yang asing. Sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan memeluknya rapat. Mungkin saja ia pernah mengalaminya. Namun, pastinya sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Saat ia masih sangat muda. Saat semua imajinasi dan kenyataan bercampur menjadi satu. Saat ia masih sangat muda dan bergelung sendirian di tempat tidurnya. Saat ia _ketakutan_.

Ya, Yagami Light akhirnya mengenali rasa asing yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

Ia menatap pintu kamarnya intens, seolah-olah sedang menatap mata seseorang.

"Aku yakin ini bukanlah mimpi..." Light berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia maju medekati pintu dengan sangat perlahan. Setelah sampai tepat di depan pintu, Light menyentuh handel pintu kamarnya. Aneh sekali rasanya mengalami hal tersebut. Ia menekannya dan memutarnya.

"Ini jelas-jelas bukanlah sebuah mimpi..." Light berbisik lagi.

Kemudian sesuatu pada jemarinya menarik perhatiannya. Ia menatap pena pada genggaman tangannya. Kemudian ia menatap lantai di dekat pintu kamarnya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada apapun di sana.

'Tidak ada sebuah pena. Karena aku sedang menggenggamnya.'

Light merasakan pikirannya berkerja sangat keras. Segalanya tiba-tiba berfokus pada pena di genggaman tangannya.

Light mengangkat pena itu dan memelototinya sejenak.

Kemudian ia tertawa.

Light tertawa kecil. Tawa yang penuh dengan pemahaman. Ya, Light telah memahami satu hal.

Ia tersenyum. Ada yang mengerikan di dalam senyumannya.

Light berdecak dengan dramatis.

"Tuhan memang baik padaku..."

Light menekan mekanisme pena di tangannya sebanyak lima kali dengan cepat.

Kemudian seketika itu juga ia menatap pintu kamarnya berada di hadapannya. Bukan berada _tepat_ di depannya, tapi berada kurang lebih _lima langkah_ dari tempatnya berdiri.

Light tersenyum dan kembali tertawa. Ia menatap benda putih di tangannya dengan tatapan rakus.

"Aku akan bersenang-senang..."

Kemudian, Light kembali menekan mekanisme pen di tangannya satu kali, tapi kali ini ia menekannya dengan sangat perlahan.

Seketika, Light menatap sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali lain di depannya.

Dapur.

Tempat dimana ia semestinya berada _satu jam_ yang lalu.

"Hoo... ck ck ck... tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada satu jam yang lalu... menyiapkan dessert terakhir si orang aneh itu... jadi jika sangat cepat itu berarti detik, lebih cepat sedikit berarti menit dan jika perlahan berarti jam... haha... jenius, sangat jenius... hn, tapi sepertinya benda ini tidak bisa membantuku ke masa depan... tapi ini juga sudah sangat cukup bagiku, toh yang kubutuhkan bukanlah masa depan... tapi, masih ada satu pertanyaan..."

Light memperhatikan pena itu dengan seksama. Ia menemukan sesuatu di sisinya yang memanjang. Sebuah guratan yang bertuliskan 'Just write it'.

Itu mungkin sebuah merk, atau...

Light menekan mekanisme pen itu satu kali untuk mengeluarkan ujungnya yang berfungsi untuk menulis. Kemudian ia menorehkan sebuah garis di telapak tangannya.

Light mendongak dan menatap ke depan. Ia menatap pemandangan yang dikenalnya. Kamarnya. Ia menatap kusen pintu yang berada di sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia berada tepat di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Kemudian Light berdecak.

"Satu menit... aku kembali satu menit tepat sebelum aku meninggalkan _'kamar'_ ini... tepat sebelum aku meninggalkan 'masa sekarang.'"

Light memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Kemudian ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah puas menumpahkan semua energinya, Light menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Ia mendesah berat.

"Jadi, sepertinya ada sekitar dua detik sebelum _ia_ membawaku ke masa lalu..."

Light mengangkat pena di tangannya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ha... kenapa bisa ada benda seperti ini? Aku pasti sudah gila... ini pastinya sebuah kesempatan bagiku... aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakannya..."

Light bangkit berdiri. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berdiam diri. Selama kira-kira satu menit penuh, Light hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya.

Setelah itu ia membuka matanya dan seketika itu juga menekan mekanisme pena di tangannya sebanyak enam kali dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Ritme yang konstan.

Seketika Light menatap sebuah ruangan yang lain.

Ruangan yang cukup besar dengan sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi di tengah-tengahnya. Dan ada sebuah papan catur terhampar di atas meja tersebut.

Light merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

Ia menatap papan catur di depannya dengan tatapan horor. Light merasa kakinya kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia bagaikan tengah menatap sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"Enam jam yang lalu... tepat saat kami sedang istirahat..."

Light merasakan desakan untuk melangkah maju. Iapun mengumpulkan energinya dan memaksa kakinya melaju perlahan menuju papan catur di tengah ruangan.

Light menancapkan tatapanya pada sebuah titik di atas papan catur.

Sebuah pion berbentuk kuda hitam.

"Ya, aku tidak mungkin salah, kan... dia memang di sana..."

Light menatap 'kuda'nya di tempat dimana memang ia seharusnya berada. Tepat sebelum _dirinya_ di masa lalu meninggalkan ruangan untuk beristirahat.

Light tersenyum.

"Bukan di tempat celaka itu... aku benar kan... nah, sekarang mari kita mulai pelajarannya... aku akan melihat siapa orang tolol yang cukup berani menggeser pionku..."

Light menuju ke balik sebuah ceruk pada dinding di bagian belakang ruangan. Ada sedikit ceruk di sana yang memungkinkan seseorang untuk bersembunyi.

"Ah... aku sebaiknya menjaga agar jangan sampai segalanya menjadi kacau... tidak boleh ada yang melihatku tentunya... apalagi_ diriku_ sendiri..."

Light bergidik saat memikirkan hal itu. Apa yang bisa terjadi jika ia mengacaukan waktu? Apakah akan terjadi sebuah gempa waktu? Dan gempa itu tentunya akan berakibat sangat buruk. Light yakin ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Nah, mari kita lihat, siapa yang telah dengan berani menggeser pionku..." Light bergumam pelan seraya membayangkan Ryuzaki memasuki ruangan saat itu juga dan menggeser pion miliknya.

Light geli memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

Menit-menit berlalu. Light menatap jam tangannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu. Sampai saat ini belum ada satu orang pun yang memasuki ruangan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri. Light tertawa datar saat memikirkan hal mengerikan tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan datang... Ryuzaki... dan _aku_..."

Light makin gelisah. Ia tidak melihat siapapun masuk ke ruangan.

"Ini tidak mungkin... apakah memang Ryuzaki..."

Light keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menatap papan catur lagi dan tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

"Bagaimana jika ini memang sebuah bantuan... bagaimana jika ini memang sebuah jalan... sebuah kesempatan? Apa yang terjadi jika aku merubah masa lalu? Apakah aku akan kembali ke masa kini dengan sebuah jalan hidup yang lain? Sebuah hasil yang _berbeda_? Mungkin..."

Tanpa disadari Light tangannya terulur mendekati papan catur. Ia menyentuh pion kudanya dan tersenyum licik.

"Ryuzaki, cukup sudah kesempatanmu..."

Kemudian Light mengangkat pion kudanya dan melirik sebuah lahan yang sangat menguntungkan untuk dirinya di masa lalu. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya mengalahkan Ryuzaki dalam hasil yang berbeda tersebut.

Namun, sayang bagi Light, ia tidak pernah melihat _kemana_ ia menaruh pion kudanya tersebut.

Karena saat itu juga terdengar suara handel pintu yang dibuka. Disusul dengan pintu yang terayun membuka.

Light panik.

Ia-tanpa melihat apapun lagi- segera berlari ke ceruk di belakang ruangan.

Light merasakan dadanya berdentum-dentum menyakitkan. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ryuzaki.

Rryuzaki baru saja memasuki ruangan. Pemuda itu langsung menuju meja di tengah ruangan dan duduk di tempatnya. Ia kemudian menunggu.

Light menatap Ryuzaki dengan perasaan yang aneh. Ia tengah menatap Ryuzaki masa lalu. Ryuzaki di masa yang sudah lewat.

Kemudian Light menatap orang kedua yang memasuki ruangan. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut hazzel dan bermata senada.

Light menatap dirinya sendiri. _Dirinya_ di masa lalu.

Sebuah perasaan yang asing mengaliri punggungnya.

Light kemudian melihat ekspresi dirinya yang lain itu saat ia menatap papan catur.

Seketika itu juga Light terhenyak.

"_Im a dead man_..." Light berbisik geram.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terus menerus menyita pikirannya kini terjawab sudah.

"_Crap!_ Mengapa aku tidak pernah memperhitungkan sebuah paradoks? Sial, padahal aku mengharapkan hal yang sebaliknya..."

Light mengepalkan telapak tangannya keras-keras. Kekesalannya berlipat ganda sekarang. Tentunya karena ia telah mengetahui siapa yang menggeser pionnya.

Orang itu adalah _dirinya sendiri_.

Tidak! Tidak masuk akal!

'Aku adalah orang yang menggeser pion itu... tapi tunggu... jika begitu, itu kan berarti 'aku' di masa depan... bukan aku di masa lalu...'

Light menatap pena putih dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Ada kesempatan... masih ada kesempatan..."

Light seperti tengah berpikir keras, sebelum ia akhirnya menekan mekanisme pena di tangannya sebanyak lima kali dengan ritme sedang.

Percakapan dari sebuah dunia yang asing berdentum melewati telinganya saat Light merasakan waktu bergeser, membawanya kembali ke masanya yang seharusnya saat ini.

"_Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Light-kun?"_

"_Tidak... ayo kita lanjutkan..."_

Light menorehkan sebuah garis di telapak tangannya.

* * *

"Tunggu... ada yang aneh... pikir Light, pikir..." Light telah kembali ke kamarnya, ke waktu dimana seharusnya ia berada.

"Mengapa saat aku berbalik lima menit, aku tidak melihat 'diriku'? Namun, saat aku berbalik ke ruanga catur itu, aku melihat mereka... Ryuzaki dan 'diriku'..."

Light mengguncang kepalanya pelan.

"Sepertinya alat ini belum begitu stabil. Mungkin saat aku di lima menit yang lalu terlalu berdekatan untuk sebuah paradoks... sedangkan tentang di dapur itu, mungkin saja 'aku' saat itu sudah menyelesaikan segalanya di dapur dan menuju ke tempat Ryuzaki, jadi aku tidak melihat 'diriku' itu saat berada di dapur tadi... hm... sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati jika menggeser waktu lebih dari lima jam... sedangkan kemungkinan paradoks waktu dalam pena ini mungkin saja terkadang menunjukkan kedetilannya. Aku harus waspada jika berbalik ke beberapa menit saja dan langsung berhadapan dengan 'diriku' yang lain..."

Light memejamkan matanya.

'Ya Tuhan, aku hanya ingin membatalkan posisi pion brengsek itu!'

Light membuka matanya. Ia mendesah berat. Ia menatap jam pada pergelangan tangannya. Masih ada waktu hingga tengah malam.

"Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku memasuki masa lalu... maksudku apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak berada 'disini'... aku sungguh tidak mau tahu tentang hal itu. Namun, sepertinya waktu dimana aku berbalik itu hanya memakan waktu yang sangat singkat. Sepertinya aku hanya pergi selama beberapa menit tadi... jadi hal ini ternyata tidak memakan waktu yang banyak. Aku harus berhasil kali ini... jika tidak..."

Light terdiam.

Kemudian, ia menekan kembali mekanisme pena tersebut sebanyak lima kali dengan ritme yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

Ruang yang lain muncul di depan Light. Ruang makan.

Light terkesiap.

Tubuhnya bergerak spontan dan menyusup ke balik pintu di dekatnya

Light terpaku menatap seseorang yang tengah berada di meja makan. Sendirian.

_Dirinya._

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan ini... lima jam, dan aku hampir mengacaukan segalanya... oh Tuhan... mengapa aku bermain-main dengan hal seberbayaha ini..."

Light menatapi punggung 'dirinya' untuk sejenak. Ia merasakan perasaan yang sama saat melihat dirinya yang lain di ruangan catur sebelumnya.

"Aku... jika dilihat dari belakang ternyata seperti itu..." Light bergumam pelan.

"Sial... aku harus cepat!"

Dengan sigap, Light keluar dari tempatnya dan menyusup melalui pintu.

Light berjalan dengan gugup di sepanjang lorong. Ia tidak ada ide dimana sebenarnya Ryuzaki berada saat ini... saat lima jam yang lalu...

Light berjalan menuju ruang kerja. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan sangat waspada. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya keluar dari ruang makan sekitar lima menit sebelum pertandingan dilanjutkan. Jadi seharusnya masih lama. Sedangkan tidak ada orang di tempat ini... jadi, kenapa Light harus gugup?

Ia gugup karena akan bertemu Ryuzaki di masa lalu. Walau sepertinya akan sama, namun tetap saja ada yang berbeda. Lagipula akan terjadi kekacauan bila Ryuzaki menemukannya sekarang padahal-ternyata-Ryuzaki _baru saja_ bertemu dengan 'dirinya' yang lain beberapa menit yang lalu.

Light mengguncang kepalanya keras. Kenapa semakin lama hal ini semakin berbahaya?

Light tidak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan sebuah ego tentang sebuah kemenangan bermain catur bisa menjadi begitu 'penting'. Ia tidak pernah tahu.

Light membuka pintu ruang kerja dengan perlahan. Benar saja. Ia menemukan Ryuzaki tengah berada di sana. Duduk di kursinya seperti biasa, memunggunginya.

Ryuzaki di masa lalu.

Oh _God_... bahkan ia tidak berubah sama sekali.

Apa yang kau harapkan, Light? Sebuah perubahan? Dari seseorang yang berasal di salah satu garis paradoks waktu?

Light membalas pikirannya sendiri dengan sebuah keheningan.

"Ryuzaki..." tanpa disadari Light, kata itu telah meluncur dari mulutnya.

Ryuzakji berbalik dari tempatnya duduk.

Ia menatap Light.

"Ya, Light-kun? Saya kira masih ada sekitar sepuluh menit lagi untuk melanjutkan pertandingan..." kata Ryuzaki.

Light terpaku sejenak.

"Er... ya, er... tidak, ah, maksudku... mengapa kau tidak menunggu saja di ruang catur? Aku akan kesana... sebaiknya kau juga kesana..."

Ryuzaki mengamati Light sebelum menjawab perkataannya.

"Kita kesana sekarang?"

"Ah, tidak! Ah, maksudku... kau kesana saja lebih dulu... aku er aku mau ke toilet, nanti sesudahnya baru aku menyusul, tidak akan lama kok..."

"Baiklah jika begitu..." kata Ryuzaki seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Er, cepatlah, Ryuzaki..."

Ryuzaki kembali menatap Light.

"Ada apa, Light-kun?"

"Ha? Tidak... maksudku... aku hanya punya firasat buruk jika kau tidak segera ke ruangan itu... hahaha..." Light benar-benar merasa seperti orang tolol.

"Kau sangat mencurigakan. Asal kau tahu saja, Light-kun, aku memiliki ingatan fotografis. Kau tidak mungkin menipuku..."

Light tertawa garing.

Ryuzaki meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi menuju ruang catur.

Light menatap ruang kerja yang kosong.

"Cepatlah, L... mengapa kau berjalan selambat itu? Ini harus berhasil..."

* * *

Light mengikuti Ryuzaki dari belakang. Bukan dengan terang-terangan, tapi dengan diam-diam. Berhubung dia bukanlah berasal dari masa ini. Ia adalah milik masa depan.

Light menatap Ryuzaki membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

Tak lama ia melihat 'dirinya' memasuki ruangan.

Light merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia mendekati ruang catur perlahan-lahan. Pintu itu tertutup. Namun, ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan samar-samar di dalamnya.

Light sangat terkejut. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh!

Sebuah percapakan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya kembali terdengar untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"_Ryuzaki... mari kita lanjutkan..." _

Hening.

"_Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Light-kun?"_

"_Tidak... ayo kita lanjutkan..."_

Tidak mungkin!

'Mengapa aku bisa tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya?'

Light terpaku di depan pintu ruang catur seraya merasakan seluruh semangat hidupnya lenyap.

Aku telah dibodohi takdirku sendiri! Aku sendiri yang telah merancangkan kekacauan ini dari semula! Ya Tuhan! Tidak mungkin!

Light merasakan kepalanya sakit.

Jadi, kalau begitu, dari mana pena ini? Siapa yang-demi Tuhan!

"Pasti si bodoh itu ada di dalam sekarang..."

Light bergumam.

Ya, dirinya yang lain, dirinya selain 'dirinya' yang berada di depan papan catur kini pasti tengah bersembunyi di balik ceruk di belakang ruangan. Jadi, sekarang ini ada _tiga_ Yagami Light sedang berada dalam radius lima meter di tempat terkutuk ini!

"Sial... kenapa aku dipermainkan seperti ini..."

Sesungguhnya rencana Light adalah untuk mencegah agar 'dirinya' dari masa depan yang pertama tidak sempat menyentuh pion kudanya. Namun nyatanya... upayanya untuk membuat Ryuzaki memasuki ruanga itu hanya untuk menyempurnakan hal-hal di masa lalu.

Dengan kesal, Light menekan mekanisme pena di tangannya sebanya lima kali... dengan ritme yang sama...

Light meghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Lelah sekali, pikirnya.

Sungguh sangat melelahkan.

'Paradoks waktu...'

Dinding-dinding yang terdiam mendengar pikiran Light yang mengalir keluar dari ekspresi wajahnya.

'Sebuah kemungkinan hasil dari sebuah paradoks waktu... jadi... aku...'

Light pun tertidur.

* * *

Light terbangun saat menyadari sinar matahari menyakiti matanya yang tertutup.

Kepalanya pusing. Light berusaha bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Setelah terbiasa dengan situasi, Light mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sekitarnya.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya Light saat ia membuka matanya.

Seorang pria asing tampak muncul secara tiba-tiba di ujung ruangan. Light terkesiap.

Kantuk yang sebelumnya menguasai Light tiba-tiba menghilang saat menatap sinar kemarahan di mata pria tersebut .

Mata Light menatap hal-hal kecil yang terekspos pada wajah pria asing tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu menggerakkan kakinya dan berlari ke arah Light.

Light terpaku ngeri.

Light menatap separang mata hazzel yang penuh dengan sinar kelelahan di dalamnya. Sebuah jejak kelelahan lain juga terlihat dari sisa-sisa rambut halus di sekitar wajahnya yang tidak dibersihkan secara benar. Dan, kemudian Light melihatnya, sebuah kemarahan yang dihempaskan keluar melalui sepasang matanya yang berdelik lebar.

Light merasakan jantungnya berhenti memompa darah ke tubuhnya.

Pria asing itu kini hanya berjarak satu penggal napas dari Light.

Maka, disanalah Light terpaku. Terbangun dari tidurnya dan tiba-tiba menatap seorang pria asing dengan wajah penuh kegilaan menyerangnya. Ekspresi yang dipancarkannya penuh dengan kebencian.

Mata Light memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah pisau di genggaman pria yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya itu.

Light tidak bisa melepaskan sebuah jeritan dari mulutnya. Bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Pria itu mendekati Light dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan liar. Terlihat dari wajahnya ia begitu berantakan, mirip seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur. Atau tidak tidur semalaman.

Pria itu berusia sekitar tiga puluhan, ia memakain kemeja lusuh berwarna kecoklatan. Rambutnya yang sewarna hazzel yang terlihat berantakan membingkai wajahnya. Penampilan pria ini sungguh diluar dugaan.

Pria itu menghampiri Light dengan gerakan yang liar. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah. Akhirnya pria itu mendapatkan Light, menghimpit tubuhnya dan mencengeram kerah pakaiannya. Pisau di tangan kanannya diarahkan lurus di atas dadanya.

Light terkesiap. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya secara otomatis. Ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima hentakan yang sangat menyakitkan yang akan merobek dadanya.

Namun, ada yang aneh.

Rasa sakit itu tidak juga kunjung datang.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Light membuka matanya.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah pria asing itu yang tengah mengawasinya tajam. Dengan pisau masih tertambat di udara, menggantung tepat di atas dadanya.

Light menatap mata si pria takut-takut. Ia merasa dapat mengenali sesuatu di dalamnya.

Ekspresi pria itu seketika berubah drastis. Perlahan, wajahnya mengendur dan sinar-sinar kemarahan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya mulai menghilang. Kemudian pria itu pun menurunkan pisau di tangannya.

Dan sebuah suara meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak pernah bisa, lagipula percuma saja..."

Light bersumpah ia mengenal suara itu.

Sejurus kemudian ia terbelalak.

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak pernah bisa, lagipula percuma saja..."

Light membelaklakkan matanya.

"Anda..."

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangnya dari wajah Light. Ia pun melepaskan Light dan bergerak menjauh.

Pria itu duduk di sebelah Light dengan Light yang masih membelalak ngeri menatap pria asing di sebelahnya.

"Anda...'

"Ya... ya... diamlah... aku benci nada itu..." kata pria itu.

Light tidak merasa bisa mempercayai matanya. Ia menatap sosok di sampingnya itu dengan tercengang.

"Anda... Yagami Light? Anda... _diriku_?" Light memuntahkan rasa penasarannya.

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada Light.

"Hai... kejutan. Maaf aku tidak menelepon dulu..." pria itu berkata kemudian tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan!" Light terkesiap ngeri.

"Kenapa? Kaget mendengar suara tawamu yang aneh itu dari mulut selain dirimu?"

Light tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia hanya mampu memelototi pria di sampingnya itu.

"Sudah, berhentilah bersikap menjijikkan begitu!" pria itu menghardik Light.

"Anda..."

"Ya, aku dari masa depan. Hanya sekedar mengingat masa lalu sebenarnya. Pagi yang melelahkan datang... dan tiba-tiba aku ingat er... kau..." pria itu menyeringai menatap Light.

Light tidak merespon. Pria itu melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan kawan masa laluku... teman yang sangat bodoh, ia mengaku sebagai orang paling cerdas di usianya, tapi kenyataannya?" ia mendesah.

"Kemudian, tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin menengoknya..." ia tertawa lagi.

"Tapi... bukankah akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan jika er, maksudku..." Light berusaha menjelaskan kebingungannya.

"Tidak, tidak... tidak akan terjadi apapun... kita tidak bisa merubah waktu... sebuah paradoks... kau tahu pasti tentang hal itu kan..."

"Kupikir akan ada sebuah interpretasi yang berbeda... semacam er, paralel waktu..."

"Tidak, sayangnya tidak... apapun yang kau lakukan di masa lalu sebenarnya hanya akan menyempurnakan hal-hal di masa depan..."

"Jadi... untuk apa er, maaf, untuk apa anda kemari?" Light berkata sedikit enggan.

Pria itu menatap Light. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Aku? Hanya er, sudah kukatakan aku hanya mau melihatmu... nak..." ia kembali tertawa.

Light mengernyitkan dahi, sebal.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu... lagipula, lihat rambutmu... Tuhan... aku tidak pernah-oh tidak-aku tidak pernah mau memotong rambutku seperti itu..." Light berkata denga nada jijik.

"Jangan sembarangan... ini nyaman, kau tahu?"

"Jadi, anda bangun tidur, mengingat, er aku, dan kemari dengan membawa pisau? Anda hampir membunuhku, anda tahu?"

"Nak, aku tidak hampir membunuhmu... tapi aku memang _ingin _membunuhmu..."

Light spontan menggerakan tubuhnya menjauh satu centi dari pria itu.

"Tadinya... jika mengingat betapa idiotnya dirimu nak... aku ingin membunuhmu, kau tahu?"

"Apa..."

"Sudahlah... hanya saja aku tidak bisa membunuh diriku sendiri... seandainya aku bisa..."

"Tidak, anda memang tidak bisa..."

Pria itu tertawa.

"Kau cerdas, nak... jadi intinya adalah, kau telah membuat hidupku berantakan, kau tahu itu? _For God's sake_! Darimana sih kau dapat ide menantang orang aneh itu bermain catur? Tidak tahukan kau aku sangat berantakan sekarang..."

"Ha? Apa maksud anda? Apakah... apakah terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan diakibatkan karena permainan catur itu di masa depan anda?"

"Ya, kau benar. Semacam itu."

"Er, aku tidak... apakah Ryuzaki memenjarakanmu? Atau..." ada nada panik dalam suara Light.

"Ya... er, tidak... maksudku... er, kau tahu Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson?"

"I... iya..."

"Nah... aku dan si aneh itu mirip seperti mereka... kurang lebih... tapi sialnya dia lebih sering menganggapku pembantunya daripada sebagai Watson."

Light tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Nah... baiklah... aku harus pergi..." pria itu bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi... ada yang harus kulakukan sebelum kembali..." pria itu tiba-tiba-dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat-memukul wajah Light keras-keras.

Light terkesiap. Ia merintih tertahan saat merasakan rasa sakit menghantam sisi wajahnya. Ia menatap cairan kental yang menghiasi telapak tangannya.

"Hem, setidaknya aku lega... tidak bisa membunuh, cukup dengan itu... itu untuk kebodohanmu... ah, aku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sakitnya... kau pasti akan menikmati membalasnya nanti, aku jamin..."kata pria itu, mencampurkan gumaman dan sebuah gurauan.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah pena mekanik berwarna putih.

Light terkesiap melihatnya.

"Itu..." Light terkesiap di tengah menahan sakit di wajahnya.

"Oh? Ini? Haha, ini sebuah rahasia, nak... kau akan tahu nanti..."

Light tidak menjawab.

"Aku yakin dia pasti akan mencurigaiku... tapi biar saja, sekali-sekali senang juga liat dia repot sendiri..." gumam pria itu.

Pria itu seketika menghilang dari hadapan Light setelah ia selesai mengatakan hal itu. Sebuah tawa yang ringan menyebar dalam ruangan tersebut.

Meninggalkan Light terkurung bersama sesuatu yang terus menderu-deru di pikirannya.

* * *

Light menatapi pena di tangannya.

Sebuah pemikiran yang rumit tengah bekerja di pikirannya.

Sebuah suara, pintu terbuka dan Light menoleh.

"Light-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Sudah berkemas? Kita kan akan segera kembali."

"Ya, sebentar lagi..."

"Baik." Ryuzaki berbalik. Namun, sebelum ia menapakkan kaki pada langkahnya yang ketiga, ia kembali berbalik.

"Oh, ya Light-kun... ini hari terakhir kau menjadi bawahan saya kan? Kalau begitu tolong kemaskan barang-barang saya ya, saya juga belum berkemas..."

Pintu tertutup.

Light merasa terserang migrain.

* * *

Light terengah.

Ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah menyelesaikan mengemas dua barang sekaligus.

Rencananya hari ini mereka akan kembali ke Tokyo.

Light tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa kalah dari Ryuzaki... jika dipikirkan lagi, semua itu berkat sebuah pena. Yang ada di pikirannya kini adalah darimanakah pena itu datang.

Light akan segera mengetahuinya, setidaknya.

Sebuah suara ketukan di pintu.

Ha? Untuk apa dia mengetuk pintu?

Light mendesah, ia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri pintu.

"Aku sepertinya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan orang aneh ini..."

Light membuka pintu dan terpaku ditempat saat menatap seseorang di depan ruangan itu.

Orang itu berusia sekitar di tengah empat puluhan.

Ia berpakaian kaos polos berwarna putih dan mengenakan sebuah blus berwarna kelabu.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, dan dibiarkan memanjang hingga tergerai ke pundaknya.

Tubuhnya kurus dan tinggi namun ia sedikit bungkuk.

Ia berkulit pucat seperti vampir.

Seruan tertahan meluncur dari mulut Light.

Ia terlalu terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata ataupun berbuat apapun.

Orang di depannya itu menampilkan ekspresi datar yang canggung.

Namun, kemudian ekspresi itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang menggelitik.

Akhirnya sebuah suara keluar dari mulutnya.

"Halo, Light-kun... tolong kembalikan pena saya..."

Light merasa matanya menggelap dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan.

...

So, what is chess all about? Well, let's say that chess could be about the future...

**End Of The Story**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Cerita ini sebenarnya berbasis tentang paradoks waktu. Saya menggunakan sebuah paradoks disini, bukan teori 'many world interpretation', jadi masa depan itu sifatnya tetap dan tidak bisa diubah walau kita mungkin bisa pergi ke masa lalu.

Light menemukan sebuah alat untuk membawanya ke masa lalu. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan terhadap benda itu? Terhadap Death Note saja ia mempunyai obsesi yang besar, maka bayangkan jika ia menemukan sebuah mesin waktu. Saya hanya mau membuat sebuah analisis tentang kepicikan Light terhadap sebuah 'kesempatan'. Namun, waktu adalah hal yang terlalu rumit untuk dipermainkan. Well, waktu berlalu, begitu juga dengan manusia, banyak yang berubah. Light dan L tidak terkecuali.

Well, menarik rasanya membayangkan seandainya mereka tidak meninggal dan bisa pergi ke masa depan. Jadi inti dari cerita ini sebenarnya adalah seperti 'butterfly effect'. Hal yang teramat kecil bisa mempengaruhi begitu banyaknya hal-hal besar di kemudian hari.

Jadi, jika pembaca bertanya tentang siapa sebenarnya yang membawa pena itu ke masa lalu, silakan memilih dengan bebas. Pembaca bisa berpikir bahwa Light dari masa depanlah yang membawa pena itu dengan harapan ia bisa merubah takdirnya di masa depan, walau ia tahu persis ha itu mustahil, jadi anggap saja ia hanya ingin menyulitkan Ryuzaki dengan membuat penanya hilang. Atau, pembaca juga bisa berpikir bahwa Ryuzaki sendirilah yang membawa pena itu ke masa lalu untuk memenangkan taruhannya. Jadi jika begitu, berarti Ryuzaki telah merencanakan hal tersebut jauh sebelum Light bisa memikirkan ide-ide liciknya. XD

Nah, saya tinggalkan imajinasi anda disini. LOL

Semoga pembaca mengerti cerita saya dan menikmatinya.

Thanx for read and review. ^.^


End file.
